


Please

by crazedgingr666



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Arguing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Implied Sexual Content, It Ends With Fluff, Medicinal Drug Use, Overdose, Psychological Trauma, Season 1 Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazedgingr666/pseuds/crazedgingr666
Summary: Working with the BAU makes for Spencerless nights for his girlfriend Rose. One night, she arranges a little surprise for him when he gets home to get some quality time in together, but soon the night takes a very different turn.Be warned: includes relatively gory hallucinations and subsequent anti-psychotic drug use.





	Please

I stand by the front door, practically bouncing out of my heels. I had been itching to spend some quality time with Spencer the past few weeks. The BAU was tackling one of their biggest cases yet, each member stressed out of their minds, Spencer included. He had spent almost every night reading his notes over and over again, mumbling to himself.

But tonight, I was determined to help him relax. He deserved at least one night away from the file.

I had prepared his favorite meal for dinner, donned my sexiest clothes, lit a few candles around the apartment, and even spread a couple rose petals over the bed. Everything was set for the moment he walked in, if he ever would.

I glanced over at the microwave every two seconds to check if the time had changed. He would walk through the door any second now, and I could hardly stand it any-

The door handle jiggled as I heard his key plug into the hole. The door opened, revealing my handsome doctor with his nose buried in his file.

"Surprise!" I shouted, barely letting him walk through the doorway before assaulting him with a huge hug.

"What? What's all this?" he asked, looking up from the manila folder and taking it all in.

"I know you've been really busy with your case, so I wanted to help you de-stress. Look! I made your favorite!" I squealed, taking his hand and gesturing to the food displayed across the counter.

Spencer sighed. "Rose, honey, I've really gotta focus on this case. We're so close to catching the unsub and the team is counting on me to figure this letter out. I can't tonight."

"But…but it'll just be for one night. I miss you, Spencer…"

"I know. And I miss you too, really. And when we finish this up, I'll have plenty of time to relax with you. I'll even take a day off so we can be together all day to make up for it. Okay?" he says, walking over to our bedroom and removing his bag.

I remain standing in the kitchen, feeling stupid for believing he would pay attention to me when there's a serial murder out there, or whoever he was trying to catch. I could feel my stomach turn with emotion and my eyes tingling with the threat of tears.

"Hey. Don't cry! Come here," Spencer coos after emerging from our room. My heels echo through the room as I trudge over to his open arms. "Please don't cry. I know how hard this must be on you," he murmurs, stroking my hair and kissing the crown of my head. "You know, I'm not all that hungry now. But give me a little while and I'm sure I'll be starving," he says, a smile creeping into his voice.

"Really!" I cry pulling away from his chest and grinning.

He nods and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Why don't you go grab a book and you can come sit with me on the couch. We can eat in a little while, all right?"

My eyes light up and I race into our room, snatching my book from the night stand. I check my makeup in my mirror, dabbing on a little more concealer that had started to fade under my eyes before joining Spencer on the couch and snuggling up close.

"You look really beautiful tonight, by the way," he smiles, resting a hand on my exposed shoulder. I giggle in response, burying my face in his chest. He chuckles, the laugh vibrating his chest under my face.

Hours fade away. My stomach growls for the third time.

"You can go ahead and eat without me. I'll just be a little longer," Spencer states, not looking up from the pictures. When I didn't get up from the couch, he turned to me and smiled. "I'll be there in a minute."

I walk over to the kitchen and reheat all the food I had prepared, making two plates. I rested one on the counter opposite me and sat down with my plate. "I made a plate for you," I called, taking out forks from the drawer they rested in.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Yeah, great. Thanks, sweetie. Just a little longer…"

I waited for nearly an hour before my hunger over-powered me. I sank my fork into the cold food and munched on it tentatively, not really tasting any of it. Every now and then I would scratch the plate and make a noise in an attempt to remind Spencer of eating with me, but he didn't look over once. I sigh, putting his plate in the microwave to keep warm and cleaning my dishes in the sink.

More hours pass. I walk aimlessly around the apartment, picking up my finished book from the coffee table and placing it back on the shelf, cleaning all the dishes in the dishwasher by hand, arranging my makeup on my vanity, anything to keep myself from looking at the clock. At around 2 in the morning, I sit myself down on the chair directly facing Spencer, who hasn't moved an inch besides shuffling his papers.

I begin dozing off in the chair, my legs pulled up to my chest and my arms holding them close. I rest my head on my knees, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"It's getting late, Spencer…" I murmur.

"What was that?"

"I said, it's getting late."

"If you're tired you should go on to bed." Spencer shuffles his papers again, squinting at the writing.

"Come with me," I whisper.

"I'll be there in a bit."

"You said that about dinner…"

Spencer looks up from the devilish file. "I did?"

"Yeah. Like four hours ago. Your food is still in the microwave!" I cry, standing from the chair.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize –"

"I know. You didn't realize how late it was. Well, guess what. It's 2 in the morning and I'm tired. So please, just come to bed," I plead.

"But, I'm so close to figuring this out," Spencer complains, gripping the paper.

"Spencer, please!"

"What's the big deal? Just go to sleep if you're tired! Why do you need me to come with you?"

"You wanna know why? It's because they came back and I'm afraid! Okay?" I shout, tears pricking my eyes at the thought of the horrific nightmares that plague me each night.

"What?" Spencer asks, standing from the couch for the first time all night. "When?"

"Just after you got this case," I murmur, turning my face away from him.

"Rose," he whispers, reaching for my face.

"Don't touch me," I warn. I move away from his grasp and cross my arms over my chest, tears flowing down my face.

"You haven't been sleeping…" he notes, watching the tears ruin the concealer under my eyes that hid the deep, dark circles of sleep deprivation. "Why didn't you tell me this was going on?"

"When would I get to do that!" I explode. "You're always so busy with those stupid files that you barely even talk to me when you get home! You said you would eat the food I made special for you and you didn't even move! The least I ask is that you come to bed with me and you can't pry yourself away from that damned file for one second to see what's right in front of you!" I shout, throwing my arms violently around.

"Right in front of me…" Spencer picks up file again, his eyes darting around the page.

"Are you kidding me?!" I snatch the thin page from his grasp.

"Give it back! I think I see something!"

"No! Not until you talk to me!"

"I need to do the case!"

"Well you're not doing it here!"

"Fine! Then I'll leave!"

"Then go!" I scream, tossing the file over my shoulder as I run to our bedroom. I slam the door behind me and turn the lock before throwing myself onto the bed covered in the rose petals that remind me of how much of a failure I am.

I can hear Spencer walking across the floor, shuffling papers, and the front door clicking open then shut. He didn't even try to come into our room. He didn't try to talk to me. He didn't even try opening the door, I think to myself.

I scream and cry into the mattress until I can't find my voice anymore and the tears dry up in my eyes. The effort and extreme turmoil plunge me into a deep sleep that is invaded with horrifying images of faces I've never seen before.

I awake with a start, the red LED lights of the alarm clock blinking out the time. I curl into a ball on the bed, wrapping my arms around my legs and letting the last few tears crawl down my skin. The voices surround me, pushing in. I squeeze myself tighter, wishing as hard as humanly possible for them to go away.

I peer out from behind my knees to watch a little boy with missing eyes reach for me, a nasty, blood-filled grin stretching over his marred face. The little girl beside him, with her missing lips and cut-up face, beckons me to the window with her fingers.

I can feel them all get closer and closer to me, their scarred limbs pulling and tugging at the air around me. I fly off the bed, running into the bathroom in search of my medication. I can't remember taking any this morning and I can't remember how much to take. The bottle jumps around in my fingers and the letters churn across the label, like they're being flushed down into a black hole.

The cap comes off in my fingers and I toss the bottle back, feeling only one or two pills hit my tongue when I know that it had more than that when Spencer refilled it last week. At least I think it was last week.

I stare into the mirror, blinking rapidly at the frail woman before me. Her eyes are dark, matching the deep circles under them. Her skin is almost translucent and her hair falls flat against her face. The little boy and girl appear beside her, clawing at her pale shoulders. I can hear her blood-curdling scream and I try to reach for her hand, but she's already gone.

I back away from the mirror and slide down the wall, gripping my hair. My breathing is erratic; my hands shake violently in my twisted hair. I feel like I'm choking on the air that surrounds me. It fills with the sound of voices and shrill screams. I want to help the person screaming, but I cannot find them through the sea of faces clouding my vision. Everything gradually fades away and I rest my head on the side of the tub, praying the screaming woman will be okay without me.

\---  
I press the phone to my ear, half listening to the voicemail on the other end. "Hey Spencer, its Calleigh. I was wondering if you know where Rose was? She didn't show up for work and she hasn't been picking up her phone. I even called the apartment and there was no answer. Call me back."

"Hey, good job out there kid," Morgan complimented, clapping his hand down on my shoulder. "How did you figure it out?"

"I didn't. Rose did."

"You showed her the case?" Hotch asks.

"No. We got into a fight and-"

"A fight? What happened?!" Garcia cries.

"Well, she said that her nightmares were coming back and, when I asked why she hadn't told me, she started yelling about how I wasn't noticing what was right in front of me. That's when I got an idea and I tried to look at the file again, but she took it from me and told me to do the case somewhere else. So I did and I figured it out."

"Oh my God, Spence! Did you even try and talk to her?" JJ exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry for not paying attention to her, but she ran into the bedroom before I could apologize again…why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Take it from me, kid. Don't let work get in the way of true love. She's a good match for you. Don't let her slip away," Rossi says.

"You should take the next couple days off, Reid," Hotch chimes in. "Everyone should. You all deserve it. Good work."

I stood among my colleagues and wondered if they were right. I went to grab my bag strap, but then I remembered I had left it in the apartment when she locked herself in the bedroom.

"Reid," Morgan called.

"Yeah?"

"Go on, already," he smiles.

"Spencer!" Ms. Cavanaugh exclaims as I emerge from the staircase. "I understand that you and your girlfriend are quite young, but that does not mean that you are alone in this building or this floor. Please keep in mind that there are others who live here and can hear every shriek that she emits," she scolds.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Cavanaugh. We didn't mean to disturb you with our fight," I apologize, turning the key into the lock.

"Fight? Oh no, I heard that too. That's understandable. Not appreciated, but understandable. I was talking about your love-making a few hours later. That girl of yours has quite a set of lungs in the bedroom and I don't want to hear it!"

A sinking feeling began in my stomach. "I left after our fight…I haven't been back until now."

"Well, someone was performing a number on her!"

"What time did you say you heard screaming?"

"Around 4 this morning, I suppose."

"Ms. Cavanaugh, go back inside and call 911," I say, slowly opening the door and inching inside. I brace myself for the worst, but everything is just as I left it. I moved around the apartment, searching for something to be out of place, but there was nothing to find. I tried to open the bedroom door, but it was still locked.

"Rose?" I call. No response came. I call her name again, louder and more frantic without a response. I run my fingers along the top of the door frame, finding the key to the lock.

I burst through, finding very little differences. The only thing I can see is that Rose's makeup is cleaner and the sheets are wrinkled. I walk over to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom, my breath hitching in my throat.

She lies with her head against the tub, her medication bottle empty and on the floor by her hand. "Rose?" I ask, touching her shoulder. She begins to slump forward, but I catch her and hold her close. "Rose…I'm so sorry…" I whisper, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Spencer?" I hear Ms. Cavanaugh call.

"Back here!"

"The police said they would be here soon. They want to talk to you…" She hands me the phone.

"Hi, my name is Spencer Reid. I'm with the FBI. My girlfriend took about 12 pills of an antipsychotic. I found her unconscious on the bathroom floor."

"Do you have reason to believe this would be a suicide attempt?"

"No. She told me that she was seeing things again in her dreams and then we got into an argument. I think her delusions intensified after the extreme emotion. She probably couldn't read the label and took too many in a desperate attempt to get rid of the hallucinations," I reply calmly, idly running my thumb over her cheek.

"Do you know when she overdosed on the medication?"

"My neighbor said she heard screaming around 4 am this morning, so I'm assuming somewhere around then. It's almost 6 now, so around 2 hours ago," I suggest, glancing up at the clock hanging over our heads.

"Help should be there soon, sir. Would you like to stay on the line?" the operator offers.

"No, that's fine. Thank you." I hang up the phone and hand it back to Ms. Cavanaugh.

"Will she be all right?"

"Most accidental overdoses will not kill. Even ones on purpose are more likely to fail than for you to die from overdosing on pills. Besides, we found her early enough and she'll get the medical attention that she needs. She should be okay," I state. I lean my head down to hers and touch our foreheads together. "Please be okay," I whisper.

\---  
I scrunch my nose, slowly waking up to someone talking. I feel around me for a moment, grabbing at the sheets and coming up empty. I crack open one eye and watch Spencer hop around the room trying to put on a pair of boxers with his cell phone hanging between his shoulder and cheek.

"Well, they had to notify her doctor because she knows more about the situation. So when she got there, Rose explained what happened and Dr. Menthe realized that her medication was never updated. She's been doing a lot better lately, so she was supposed to get a milder medication, but I guess it never went through or got lost or something. So, she was taking a stronger dose which was messing things up and then the stress of everything added on to it, she just had a breakdown. Dr. Menthe was going to call later today to see how she's doing and let me know when I can go pick up the meds…Well, I don't see a problem with it, but I don't know if she's up for visitors yet," Spencer murmurs, glancing over at me. Our eyes connect and his widen slightly, like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I smile at the thought. "Let me call you back later, Garcia. Rose just woke up…no, I won't ask her now!...oh, fine!" Spencer sighs, rolling his eyes. "Are you feeling up to visitors?" he asks, pressing the phone to his shoulder.

I nod. "We could have everyone over for a while. It'd be nice. Dinner?"

"How's dinner sound? Invite the team and all…great! See you then...bye." Spencer closes his phone and walks back over to the bed. "You really scared her you know. They're all worried about you," he says, placing the phone down on the side table and climbing back under the covers.

I press myself closer to him. I can hear the drumming of his heart and the steadiness of his breath, sounds that start to lull me to sleep. "I'm really sorry about our fight," Spencer whispers, his hand resting on my head.

"I think you proved all of that much last night," I smile mischievously, running circles around the love bites on his shoulder.

"Seriously!" he cries, forcing me to look up at him. I can see the mingling of embarrassment, sincerity, and love pooling in his soft brown eyes. "I never should have done that to you. Even if I had a case. You're more important to me than anything else in the world. And I should show you that every moment I possibly can. I promise that from now on-"

I cut him off with a kiss, running my fingers through his hair. I can feel him relax under me and his fingers pull me up closer. I gently pull away and rest my forehead on his. "It's okay, Spencer. I forgave you the moment I woke up in the hospital and saw you sitting there."

I think that he will protest, but he sighs instead. "I love you, Rose," he murmurs, a smile tugging onto his face.

"I love you too," I reply, relaxing into Spencer's body and falling back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
